


The Color of Him

by 1ynne



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ynne/pseuds/1ynne
Summary: "One sec- uh, look at the sunset.” Dream grinned apologetically.George rolled his eyes, before glancing over at the view before him. Soft and dark grays cut against each other in the sky, a bright white ball of light sinking into the horizon.He suddenly felt warm lips against his cheek and his breath lightened. All at once, vibrant colors and violent hues bled into his pupils. The yellow sun setting cast pink and orange shadows on the clouds hanging above.George’s skin tingled where Dreams lips remained on his cheek, soft air radiating on skin, skewing his breath. He forced himself to not turn red.“It’s... beautiful...” He breathed.ORA DNF soulmate au where you can only see color when you are touching your soulmate.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	The Color of Him

**Author's Note:**

> instead of working on chapter 5 I decided to make a one shot :) I'm very responsible.  
> I'm not much of a sucker for soulmate Aus tbh, but I kept thinking about Georges video where he sees color for the first time and this... just kinda happened.
> 
> Hope you enjoy lol

George yawned, stretching lazily from the small couch. He groaned, propping himself up from the stiff comforters.

_How late did he sleep in?_

He swung his legs over to the side of the couch and stood, letting out a long yawn. Despite feeling like he slept for a long time, exhaustion pulled at his eyelids and weighed on every breath. George couldn’t help but think about how much better he would’ve slept on Dreams bed like he had insisted.

Startled, he pushed the thought from his mind, resisting the urge to hit himself.

He fell back into the memory of Dreams pleading face, hands clasped.

_“George- come on, you’re being unreasonable. Look, if it makes you that uncomfortable I can sleep on the couch, okay?”_

_"I told you I’m fine. It’s okay, you’re too big for the couch anyway.”_

_Dream had bitten his lip, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. George could almost see the cogs in his mind turning, desperately trying to come up with a good counter argument._

_Eventually, his shoulders slumped in defeat._

_He sighed, slipping his hands into his pockets. “Okay, I’ll get you some spare blankets. If you wanna swap that's always an option, okay?”_

George thought he heard a twinge of hurt in his tone, something he cringed at upon remembering.

He just didn’t think he could handle it. It was too much, everything was too much after he...

_Every since he had discovered Dream was his soulmate._

He groaned, making his way to the kitchen and opening the fridge. 

They’d met at the airport, laughing and talking with each other in the car. It was everything he thought it would be and more, eating pizza, playing video games, and George was so so happy.

It was an accidental brush of hands and a spike of saturation, the world finally stuttering to life, if only for a moment. _A brush of hands that fucked everything up._

He pulled out two slices and slotted then into the toaster, aimlessly grabbing the butter in the fridge.

Neither of them knew what to do after that, knew what to say. He had just found out that his best friend, someone he met on a Minecraft server of all things, was his soulmate.

What terrified him even more was the fact that it _excited_ him _._

He’d liked Dream for a long time, but he had become a master at hiding it, at shielding it away and blocking it out... but with all the soulmate bullshit, it was like he had been stabbed, bleeding out rapidly, and suddenly-

_He was dying._

The toaster dinged. He carefully picked them out of the toaster and buttered his lackluster breakfast.

Ever since then Dream had been... different. Asking to hold his hand to see a certain color for longer than necessary. Giving him small compliments and smiling at him through lidded eyes when he thought George wouldn’t notice.

_He did._

George glumly took a bite of his food, trying to think about anyone- anything besides Dream, with his dumb freckles and wide grin, his cute dimples and soft eyes. He took another bite, frustrated with himself. He needed a distraction. 

Finishing his toast, he threw his paper plate into the rubbish bin and looking around the gray kitchen. It was unusually quiet, he noticed. _Was Dream not up yet?_

His shuffled his feet along the cold tile to the stairs, making his way up to the bedroom. The dark room was empty, the made bed was illuminated by a small lamp on a nearby table, a small sticky note attached below it.

George picked it up, squinting to make out the neat handwriting.

_‘Hey sleepyhead!_  
_You seemed really tired so I decided to let you sleep in. I’ll be back in a bit, went to get groceries. Get ready to go tho, when I get back I have a surprise for you ;)_  
_-Dream’_

Air hissed through his teeth as he drew in breath, trying to calm his heart. A surprise? He looked over the light gray paper to make sure he read that right. His gaze turned to the clock and realized it was almost five in the afternoon. He silently cursed himself for having a terrible sleep schedule.

He heard the small click of the lock opening and whirled around to the door. Dream stepped in, arms straining under the weight of several bags of groceries, covering his arms in dark gray dents under the weight. Dream instantly lit up once he saw George, giving him the now familiar smile he wore so casually around him.

“You’re awake!” He quipped, walking to the kitchen and sliding the bags down his arms to the counter.

He laughed. “It’s five in the afternoon.” He ignored the fact that he had been sleeping just ten minutes prior.

Dream shrugged, rearranging the bags on his marble counter. “With you it's a gamble to see when you’ll wake up. You’re very inconsistent.”

George cringed. It was true, his sleep schedule was terrible, but he was making an attempt to work on it. _Sort of._

“Wanna-“ Dream gestured to the plastic bags, “help me with these?”

“Oh- yeah sure.” He fumbled, his movements awkward. He tried to focus on the food, where the butter and eggs went, which shelf to put the milk on, but all he could think about was that 'surprise' he had been promised. 

In the corner of his eye, he noticed the blonde moving some of the groceries George had put away into their correct spots.

“Sorry, I still don’t know where everything goes.”

“That’s okay, ‘didn’t expect you to.” Dream absentmindedly threw out another one of the now empty bags. “You see my note?”

“The sticky note?” George felt himself tense up slightly.

“Yeah.” He stopped, throwing away the last bag and looked around the clear countertop, satisfied. “You ready to go then?”

“Go where?”

“The surprise!” Dream gave him a bemused smile, gray eyes shining with anticipation.

“I guess.” George shrugged. “It’s not too far away right?”

“It’s not, don’t worry.”

“Okay...” His accent drawled, eyes meeting Dreams. He smiled.

"Lets go then.”

“This is it!” Dream opened his door and stepped out, stretching in the warm breeze.

George looked out his car window, baffled. This was in the middle of nowhere, on a seemingly random dirt road on a small mountain.

He pushed open his door and got out, squinting at the white brightness of the sun. He watched as the other sauntered over to a small brick wall, short enough to sit on. He sat down and looked back at George, gesturing for him to do the same.

_This was the surprise?_

"What is this place?"

Dream blinked, sitting up. "Whenever my dad got us slushies he brought us here and we'd watch the sunset. It was really pretty. And uh, my mom never wanted us to get slushies so to avoid getting in trouble we-" He vaguely gestured around the area, the hint of mischief embedded in his smile. "Yeah."

"Haha, okay."

He made his way over and took a seat next to the other, staring at him quizzically. “Dream what-“

“Shh just... trust me.”

George tried to scoot closer to him, not understanding why he was sitting so far away. Dream grinned and moved back, his body shifting on the brick wall. 

"One sec- uh, look at the sunset.” Dream grinned apologetically.

George rolled his eyes, before glancing over at the view before him. Soft and dark grays cut against each other in the sky, a bright white ball of light sinking into the horizon.

He suddenly felt warm lips against his cheek and his breath lightened. All at once, vibrant colors and violent hues bled into his pupils. The yellow sun setting cast pink and orange shadows on the clouds hanging above.

George’s skin tingled where Dreams lips remained on his cheek, soft air radiating on skin, skewing his breath. He forced himself to not turn red. 

“It’s... beautiful...” He breathed. 

The lips curved into a small smile. He felt a large hand encompass his lightly, and Dream pulled back, smiling like an idiot. His green eyes were so bright. _Breathtaking._ It instantly became one of his new favorite colors.

“You like it?”

George rolled his eyes, suppressing the _‘Of course I like it, don’t be an idiot.’_ Instead, he opted for the concise; “Yes.”

His expression softened, “I’m glad then.”

Warm breath swirled in the space separating them, and George’s mind went into slight panic as he realized Dream was leaning in.

Green eyes examined his, pausing at George’s slight hesitation. “Is this okay?”

Despite his mesh of thoughts screaming at him, he nodded slightly, infatuated with the hazel swirled with green staring back at him. He let himself lean in, lips ghosting over the others. His gaze flitted to Dreams pink lips, slightly chapped but soft looking. He was growing addicted to the way that the blonde looked looked right now, how warm he seemed in this light.

Dream got impatient, closing the gap at last. George complied, tilting his head as their lips met. Vibrant saturation faded into darkness as George felt his eyes flutter shut. Kissing him felt surreal, and his mind spun with confusion and want, the gentle climax to whatever the two of them were going through. Dream was so soft with him, his mouth inviting as it moved against his own.

Soon they found a slow rhythm, Dream moving his free hand to the back of his neck and rubbed a finger against his skin. He shuddered at the touch, leaning into him even more which was happily reciprocated. It was all so overwhelming, George had to do everything to not let any noise escape from his bruised lips, but he almost didn’t care. _Almost._

Finally, they broke away from each other, breath labored. George’s eyes met his again, who was studying him intently. 

He took a breath, his mouth opened and his prayed he wouldn't say something stupid. “You’re missing the sunset.” _Too late._

He expected the signature wheeze or a witty comment, but instead of the easygoing smiles, he was met with an intense stare. He felt a small squeeze to his palm as Dream took another breath.

“I wanna look at you. You’re...” Dream bit his lip, carving his gaze into every feature before continuing. “pretty.”

“Pretty.” George restated, at a loss for words.

Dream smiled shyly, looking down briefly. It melted him. 

His light eyes met brown once more and he hummed in gentle affirmation, leaning in again. _Dream was needy_. George grinned, moving back slightly and turning his head away from him to stare out at the fading sunset in sudden apparent interest.

“Oh come on,” He heard him groan in exasperation, “you’re such a tease.” Dream didn’t shift closer, instead opting for leaning in even more towards him.

“Yet you love it.” George smirked, not tearing his eyes away from the breathtaking view. He was getting used to colors.

Lips met the soft skin of his neck and his breath hitched, eyes widening. 

“I do.” Dream murmured into his skin, and he shivered unintentionally against the small vibrations. He hadn’t expected him to admit it, but he had anyway and the gesture unlocked something in George. 

Suddenly, It was like reality had pulled him up from the depths of his euphoria, painful thoughts flooding into his head. He became painfully aware of his situation all at once.

His eyes skewed shut and forced himself to pull away, the colors shattering in his vision. 

“I’m sorry I-“ He took a breath, “this isn’t how I wanted this to go.”

Dreams eyebrows furrowed with concern, his expression slowly melting into fear. “What do you mean?”

“You just- you kissed me. Which was great- but it’s because I’m your,” he winced, “I’m your soulmate.”

Dream didn’t respond, still intently scanning his expression, George did everything he could to avoid his gaze.

“I wanted you to like me and k...kiss me because you like me.”

“I do like you.”

“Because you’re supposed to?”

“No I-“ Dream move his hand over George’s again, nearly covering it completely, filling the world with warm hues once again. “I like you George.”

He studied his face, sprinkles of freckles dusted over pink cheeks. He could feel the slight tremor between their fingers, smiling to himself. Even when Dream was like this, he was still nervous.

“Really?” 

He nodded, “Really.”

“For how long?” George asked, turning to their interlaced hands then back at him.

“For a while... you’re what made me realize I wasn’t straight.” He smiled, the hints of dimples denting his cheeks.

It took a second to realize he was waiting for a response. His brain frantically tried to find something to say.

“Okay.”

His face broke into a smile. Dream laughed, loud and raw. “Okay??”

George flushed and looked away. “Shut it.”

Dream giggled, leaning in again, faces just inches apart. “What about you? How long have you liked me?”

He scoffed, “I don’t like you.”

He feigned hurt. “I can’t believe you’d say that.”

“Just shut up and kiss me again.”

“Demanding now are we?”

They both giggled until their lips reconnected. It was all so sweet, patient but eager. Dream might’ve been sickly sweet, but George was fine with cavities. Anything to stay in this moment. George brought his small hand to his dirty blonde hair, running light fingers through soft, slightly greasy hair, mesmerized by the fade of brown into blonde that littered his look. He heard a small sigh as he felt the other boy move his forehead to rest on his shoulder, radiating soft warmth into his loose T-shirt. The two sat like that, basking in comforting silence changing gentle touches.

“Thank you for this.” He heard himself mutter, stroking the others hair lightly.

George dropped his hand as Dream moved to look at him again, their interlocked fingers being the only thing keeping them in the vibrancy of each other’s gaze.

“Of course. I’ve never seen an actual sunset before.”

George smiled, a small chuckle bubbling from his throat. “Me neither.”

Dream turned slightly, finally breaking away his eyes from the brunet. George marveled as the ways his pupils dilated as he took it all it.

“It’s really pretty.”

George followed his gaze, unable to smear the smile off his face.

“I know.”

"George?"

"Yeah?"

"You look beautiful in color."

**Author's Note:**

> LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT THIS TO HAVE MORE PARTS BECAUSE I KINDA LIKE IT IDK  
> MIGHT ADD MORE CHAPTERS IF I WANNA HAHAHA
> 
> Q: do I abuse italics?  
> A: yes


End file.
